


Opening Night Part 1

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: Sonny attends the Opening night of your art studio and you go out for drinks afterwards.





	

“On our way!”

 

Amanda sent that text 15 minutes ago, which means she and Sonny will be here any second. You walk into the bathroom of your studio with your makeup bag to touch up your lipstick and gather your thoughts.

 

You and Amanda have devised a genius plan for the evening. She would arrive with Sonny and stay and mingle for a bit. Once Mark, your business partner, asks everyone out for drinks at the end of the night, Amanda will get an urgent text from the Lieutenant. Conveniently leaving you with Sonny and alcohol. You look into the mirror and a coy smile breaks across your face when you think about what the night might hold. You have developed quite a crush on the detective and wouldn’t mind seeing what he’s like underneath his manors and boyish charm. 

 

“Here!”

 

The message from Amanda lights up your phone letting you know it’s go time. You apply your favorite Ruby Red lipstick and adjust your dress.  
You open the bathroom door and step back into the party. The lights are low and soft music is playing. There’s a good turnout tonight. Everywhere you look you see Manhattan elites sipping champagne and perusing the exhibits. You give yourself a mental pat on the back for actually pulling this off. 

 

You grab a glass of champagne from a waiter’s tray and toss it back for some liquid courage. You have already had a few glasses and you feel your body begin to hum as you scan the room.  
Just through the doorway you spot Amanda and Sonny craning their necks in search of you.  
“Amanda! Sonny!” You call as you cross the room.  
Amanda smiles and waves.  
Sonny, well... Sonny looks like he wants to take a bite out of you.

 

“I’m so glad y’all are here! I’m terrible at making small talk with these people!” You say as you hug Amanda and then Sonny.  
“You look beautiful.” His voice is husky and close to your ear and you shiver. He didn’t mean to say that right then, but he simply couldn’t help himself.  
“Thank you.” you whisper back into his neck, sending goosebumps down his body.  
You take a step back to regain your bearings.  
“Let’s get you both a drink!” You say looking around for a waiter.  
“I can’t,” Amanda whines.“I’m on call.”  
You frown at her, but it’s all for show. She’s sticking to the plan. You love her for it, too.  
“Sonny?” you ask the detective expectantly.  
“Sure, I’ll have a drink.”  
You grab yourself and Sonny a glass of champagne while the three of you walk around the studio. You give a few facts and details at each exhibit. Every now and then you have to stop and shake hands and mingle with patrons. The entire time Sonny’s eyes are on you, taking in how easily you move through the room. He doesn’t know why you were so nervous about the event, and he begins to feel an odd sense of pride that you invited him. He also appreciates how you look in your little black dress. It hugs your body in all the right places, and the detective realizes that he’s suddenly jealous of a piece of clothing.

 

Amanda excuses herself to the ladies room while you and Sonny stand at a tall bistro table. A few had been brought in specifically for the event. Sonny takes a look around.  
“This place looks great y/n.”  
He looks back at you.  
“You should be very proud.”  
The two of you exchange a smile. A blush floods your cheeks; his sincerity is really touching.  
“Thank you, I am really glad you could make it.”  
Mark’s voice comes over the sound system. You both look towards the center of the room where he is standing with a microphone.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all so much for coming out tonight. Y/n and I are very grateful for and humbled by your support.” He raises his glass to you and you wave to the crowd a little awkwardly.  
“Is that the other owner?” Sonny asks. He watches as the pudgy man in a beret pulls another man to him.They share a kiss as he continues to address the crowd.  
“Yes, that’s Mark and his husband Tony. Working with them has been great!”  
Sonny hides a smile, a little surprised to find himself this relieved that Mark doesn’t pose a threat. He feels like he’s suddenly back in high school longing to ask the head cheerleader out. Except you are much prettier and far more interesting than Dina Rapizzi could ever hope to be.  
Mark and Tony finish up their speech and blow kisses to the crowd.

 

Amanda returns from the restroom as your partners make their way towards the three of you.  
“We did it baby girl!” Mark squeals as he gathers you in a bear hug. Tony looks Sonny up and down approvingly and elbows Mark in the side. You let the two of them in on the plan before the party started.  
“Oh, right.” Mark says setting you down. “Y/n, please, introductions!” Mark gestures to Amanda and Sonny as he puts one arm around Tony.  
“Yes, boys, this is Detective Amanda Rollins. She and I grew up together in Atlanta.” Amanda smiles sweetly and shakes their hands. Tony brings her hand up to his mouth for a quick kiss.  
“I do love a Southern Belle.” Tony says to Amanda with his best southern accent.  
“You’ll have to excuse my husband, he’s a sucker for a hot blonde.” Mark says, eyeing Sonny.  
“And this is Detective Dominick Carisi, one of Amanda’s partners at SVU.” You say smiling at Sonny. He doesn’t miss that you emphasized his real name. The way it sounds on your lips makes his body react in way he was not expecting.  
Sonny shakes hands with both of them. His palms have become a little clammy in the past few seconds and he hopes they don’t notice.  
“Mmm, big strong hands.” Mark says with a wink at you.  
“Uh, thanks.” Sonny says, putting his hands in his pockets.  
You clear your throat and give a meaningful look to Mark.  
“Yes, um, well, who’s up for a celebratory night cap?!” Mark asks the group.  
“I think I could use a drink!” You say as you throw your arm around Mark.  
“Amanda?” You look at Amanda and she immediately takes out her phone.  
“Oh, man, ugh, this sucks.” Amanda says awkwardly.  
“What is it sugar?” Tony asks sweetly, eyeing you.  
“The Lieutenant wants me back at the station ASAP.” She says, still looking at her phone. She’s afraid if she looks up she won’t be able to lie.  
“Really? Everything okay?” Sonny asks, concerned.  
“Oh, no, yeah, everything’s cool. Liv just needs me, only me, not you.” Uh oh. She’s rambling. .  
Sonny gives her a puzzled look and you're afraid the whole thing might be blown.  
“Well, Detective, are you coming for a drink?” Mark finally breaks the awkward moment.  
“Yeah, I’ll go.” Sonny says, still feeling like something weird is going on. He wonders if Amanda is lying about the text she got from Benson, but that wouldn’t make any sense.  
He shakes off the feeling, happy at least that the night isn’t quite over.  
“Okay, well… Bye.” Amanda says and you roll your eyes at her awkwardness.  
You let go of Mark and hug your friend. “Thanks for coming.” you say.  
“I wouldn’t miss it.” She says hugging you tightly. “Sorry I’m a terrible liar!” she whispers in your ear , causing you to chuckle to yourself.  
“Goodnight boys!” Amanda turns and says to Mark and Tony.  
“Goodnight, my dear!” Mark says, blowing her a kiss as she turns and walks out.  
By now most of the party goers have left and the catering crew is cleaning up.  
“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” Tony claps his hands together.  
“I need to grab my coat and purse from my office,” you say.  
“Okay, we’ll head to the bar,” Mark says. “Meet us there?”  
You nod and grab Sonny by the arm. “Come up to my office with me?”  
He follows you to a spiral staircase in the corner of the room. You slide your hand from his elbow to his hand and lead him up the staircase. Still holding his hand, you lead him down a short hallway to the door of your office. You turn to face him and he stops short, not expecting you to turn around.You're now pressed between Sonny and the door. You feel him take a sharp inhale. You place a hand on his chest.  
“Thanks again for coming,” You say, smiling up at him. He’s at least a foot taller than you.  
“No problem.” Sonny says quietly, eyes on your mouth.  
You turn the knob behind your back and walk into the office.  
You can feel that he wants you, but you want to make him work for it a little bit. You have the whole night, after all.  
You walk to the coat rack behind your desk while Sonny looks at the paintings on the wall to calm himself.  
“These paintings are fantastic,” he says, looking at one of the larger pieces that takes up the entire wall across from your desk.  
“Thank you.”  
“You did these?” Sonny turns to you, clearly impressed.  
You nod quickly and grab your purse.  
“Ready?” you ask as you take him by the hand.. 

 

__________________________AT THE BAR__________________________

 

“I love this song!” You squeal as you take your second shot.  
You both have had a few drinks and are going shot for shot. You raise your arms above your head with your eyes closed and sway side to side. Sonny watches you move to the music as he chases the tequila with his beer.  
You open your eyes to find him watching you.  
“Dance with me!” You say grabbing his arm.  
“I’m not really a dancer.” He says, a little embarrassed.  
You poke your lip out, and he wants to catch it between his teeth.  
He doesn’t budge, so you shrug your shoulders and start swaying backwards towards the dance floor.  
“Wait, where ya goin’?” He says a little louder over the music. His accent gets a little thicker the more he drinks.  
“To find someone to dance with!” You wink at him. You’re hoping he takes that as a challenge.  
You sway through the bodies on the dance floor. The room is packed. There’s barely any room for anyone to move freely; it’s just one big swaying mass of people. You’re in the middle of the dance floor buzzed and blissful, the rhythm of the music pulsing through you.  
You feel hands on your hips, and freeze. You didn’t actually want to dance with someone else. You spin around to find Sonny behind you smiling and swaying with the people surrounding you. You beam at him and turn around to press your back against him. He grabs both of your hands from behind and wraps both your arms around you as the two of you move in time with music.  
You feel his breath on your neck, and every hair on your body is standing on end.


End file.
